You Are My Star
by BHancock
Summary: Gold finds out that the girls made a music video, and invites all the guys to watch it with him.


I just recently found out about this video: (wwwdotyoutubedotcomslashwatc h?v=vYMgkBMPyhQ). This fic is best read in conjunction with the video, but I leave it up to your better judgment. I wanted to make a fic about this, so here I go. This is my first time making a Pokespe fic so bear with the inconsistencies if you will! ^_^

On a related note, the singer in the video is so much what I like Blue's (the girl) voice to be like if Pokespe gets an anime! In this fic, I assume Blue is the main vocalist, while the other girls are the background vocals.

* * *

**You Are My Star**  
Oneshot

On one side, Ratatas were frolicking about. On the other side, Pidgeys were roosting and flying away, presumably to find twigs for their nests or foraging for food. Breathing in the rustic feel of the area, Gold of New Bark Town started towards Professor Oak's laboratory after dismounting from his Manbo. His only aim for the day was to bother a certain twin-tailed girl who worked too hard for her own good. He was going to teach her how to have fun, and he'd be damned if he failed.

Going in through an open window - _okay, so I picked the window open, big deal, same result - _, he crept his way around the lab, retracing his steps he'd memorized going to Crystal's desk. The lab seemed empty though, and when he got to the desk - _what a neat freak!_ - he noticed the computer was in screen saver mode. Laughing inwardly to himself seeing pictures of her Pokemon as her screen saver, he moved the mouse and looked through her personal files.

Sifting through piles and piles of virtual data named research, he noticed her internet window still open. Gold then noticed a file still downloading in process, and noticed that the name of the file in question was Trial Music ... in other words, a _music video_! The girls went and made a music video! Grinning to himself, Gold waited until the file finished downloading, fished a USB from his pocket and copied the file. Replacing the object into his pocket, he stealthily went out the same way he went in, and the moment his shoes touched dirt he immediately flew and called everyone to Silver's Secret Base to have a guys night out.

Back in the lab, a brown haired woman smiled to herself. Gold never knew someone was monitoring the security cameras.

* * *

"So, what's the reason for calling us all together Gold?" asked Silver, disgruntled that his Secret Base wasn't so secret anymore. He resolved to transfer locations as soon as the whole thing ended.

"Behold my USB, senpai and kouhai," Gold declared, lifting the object with one hand high up in the air. "I now hold in my hand an object that exposes the secrets of our counterparts." Instructing Pearl and Emerald to connect Green's laptop to Ruby's TV screen, he inserted the disk, let the antivirus run its checks, and sifted through piles and piles of files.

"You should really learn how to partition and organize your data," commented Pearl. Gold snorted while Emerald called out.

"All done, Gold-senpai!"

"Nice one, shorty!" said Gold, giving the thumbs up and clicking a media file. However, he clicked the wrong one, and instead of showing the promised music video it showed a scene of someone's room. A girl's room at that. The guys stared at the screen sans Diamond and Green, as they were busy making cookies.

"Whose room is that, Gold-kun?" asked Red, voicing out the question everyone had in their minds. Gold blanched and closed the window as immediately as it opened. Pearl just stared at the Breeder, while Ruby commented on the room's design. "Nice taste and color scheme. I'd prefer if there was a little more variety though. Sapphire could learn a few tips from that girl."

Just then, Diamond and Green walked from the kitchen, Diamond holding a tray full of cookies. "Everyone~" he called out. Green took one and stood in a corner just beside where Red was sitting.

"Sorry for the hold up folks," apologized Gold, scratching the back of his head. "Is everyone biting on a cookie - thanks," he added, getting one from Diamond in passing. "Let's watch the video now!"

* * *

After watching, let us summarize the reactions of the male Dexholders:

Gold had his mouth open the whole time the video was playing. Even after it ended, he still couldn't get over the image of Crystal acting so unlike herself.

Silver couldn't look directly at the video the whole time as Blue's chest was bouncing all over the place. Still, he admired the fact that the girls would swallow their pride and make something like that. He was also impressed with Blue's singing, and was proud of his sister.

Ruby was smiling and smirking the whole time, eager to get Sapphire blackmail material. _So she agreed to wear a kimono huh ..?_

Emerald's lips couldn't decide whether or not to smile or grimace. As a result, his face was some kind of a cross between a spasm and a clown in makeup. His personal image of Crystal was just shattered.

Diamond was busy choking on a cookie.

Pearl was howling. "Missy can act like THAT?"

Green's eyes were widening so much it looked like his eyes were golf balls by the time the video ended. He didn't want to imagine the threats Blue pulled out of her bag to coerce the poor girls into doing it. His lips a thin line, Green just had one line in his mind. _Red stripes don't suit her._

Red was confused, but happy at the same time. Oblivious to the other guys' reactions, he just said, "Man, we should totally make one that blows their video out of the water!"

Everyone facepalmed at that statement.

* * *

**A/N: **Should I do the girls' reactions seeing their guys react to their video? Edited some kinks in this chapter.


End file.
